


Keith and Lance Look at Each Other

by totes_buttons



Series: Twue Wuv [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, this isnt a real story. im just trying to figure out how a03 works.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totes_buttons/pseuds/totes_buttons
Summary: They just look at each other.





	1. Oh, Wow

Lance's breath was taken away as he stared into Keith's violet eyes. They were gucci, 10/10.


	2. :OO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is me figuring out how to add chapters. thanks for attending everyone.

The sound of Keith's bayard clanking to the floor rumbled throughout the training room. Keith couldn't look away from those crystalline eyes; so captivating and full of eye juices or whatever was in eyes. Keith really should've taken anatomy in school. Did you learn about eyes in anatomy? If anyone knew, it certainly wasn't Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thrilling sequel and ending to my fic. thanks everyone for reading. im sure i'll get an award or something for this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm just trying to figure out how a03 works.  
> 


End file.
